With the continuous advancement of science and technology, electronic devices have more and more integrated functions, and the application of mobile phones, tablet computers and other terminal products has become more and more extensive. At present, people may meet their own needs by installing a variety of applications on the terminal. For example, people may install news applications on the terminal to learn about current events. Video and music applications may be installed on the terminal to watch or play videos. Game applications may be installed on the terminal for entertainment, intelligence training, killing time, etc.
However, the inventors of the present disclosure have found that a motor is usually provided in a terminal in the related art, and when there is an incoming call or a short message in the terminal, the motor in the terminal vibrates to prompt the user, or when the user controls the terminal to run certain applications, if the user clicks on some of the operation controls in the application, the motor in the terminal will also vibrate to prompt the user. It may be seen that in the related art, the vibration triggering mode of the terminal's motor is mostly triggered by information (mail or short message) or by a button (physical button or virtual button), and the triggering mode is relatively single, which limits the further improvement of the human-computer interaction experience between the user and the terminal.